


Like Newlyweds

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Klance, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, older klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt for married, domestic klance
Keith and Lance take a break from raising teenagers





	Like Newlyweds

“I’m glad we did this.”

Lance could feel the vibrations of Keith’s words against his chest, his hands. They were one bundled up mass, Keith leaning back into him and his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist under a gigantic, thickly woven blanket. Beyond their little cocoon on the balcony of their lodge, a snowy landscape of alien pines stretched far into the distance. Lance nuzzled his chin further into Keith’s shoulder, wishing for once that his husband’s terrible mullet was still there to keep him a little warmer. He sighed, watching his breath turn to steam and fade into the crisp air. “Me too. It’s been awhile.”

Keith shifted a bit, pulling the blanket tighter around them. “I still feel a little bad, leaving the kids. Three weeks is a long time.”

“I don’t,” Lance chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss against Keith’s cheek, rough with stubble. “They’ll be happy to be back on Earth, Hunk’s place is paradise to them. And I think they’re probably glad to be rid of us, at their age.”

Keith laughed and reached for his glass, full of a shimmering ruby alcohol with an unpronounceable name, procured from the lodge bar. The glass was cold in his hand, but the drink burned pleasantly down his throat. “Then I take it back. I feel bad for Hunk- three weeks with our kids is a long time.”

“Now _that’s_ true,” Lance snickered. “We should stop at that Lundarian butcher shop on the way back, pick up a nice cut for him.”

Keith hummed again. He wriggled around to face Lance, laying his hands against his husband’s chest, just an inch away. “Let’s not talk about going back _just_ yet.”

Lance smiled, slow and content as he indulged in the simple luxury of watching Keith’s face in the peace and quiet. It had changed quite a bit in the long years they had known each other— both of their faces had. Sharper now, rougher and grayer around the edges. Lance ran his finger over the scar that curved down Keith’s temple and into his cheek. A slice from a Klemese dual sickle. The only thing left untouched were his eyes, still dark and stormy and watching him from behind jet black lashes. Lance murmured, “We got old, didn’t we?” 

Keith puffed air out his nostrils, his smile a little wry. “Somehow.”

“Somehow?” Lance’s brow knit.

“I wasn’t always convinced we’d make it out of our twenties,” Keith’s hands moved to clasp behind Lance’s neck, anchoring himself. “There were some close calls.”

Lance met Keith’s frown with a crooked smile. “Yeah, but I knew we’d make it. The universe loves newlyweds.”

“ _Newlyweds,_ ” Keith snorted. Memories, wild and young, pulled up the corner of his lips. “Does that make this our second honeymoon?”

“Maybe,” Lance said, pulling Keith ever closer in their bubble of warmth. His hand left Keith’s waist to cradle the edge of his jaw. He could feel Keith smiling as their lips met, slow and tender. It was their umpteenth kiss in who knew how many years, but Lance savored it like it was their first and last. “I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too.” Keith pressed another slow kiss against Lance’s lips, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. He reached for Lance’s hand and stepped back to tug him away from the balcony railing. Something mischievous flashed in his eye as he said, “Let’s go inside. And bring my drink.”

Lance followed obediently, laughing like a giddy newlywed.


End file.
